Lucile Hashimoto
Lucile Hashimoto (橋本 ルシル''?, ''Hashimoto Rushiru), also known as Lucy (ルーシー, Rūshī) by her friends, she is a student at U.A. High School. The light she emits conspired her hero name Tōmyō which means "Light offered to a God." "I needed a hero... so that's what I became!" - Lucile Hashimoto to All Might Appearance Lucile has dark grey eyes that are framed with black eyelashes and well-kept eyebrows. She has a strong jaw and definite cheekbones that didn't make her look as skinny. Her diamond-shaped, chiseled and porcelain-colored face adorned a button yet pointy nose and rosy lips that weren't wide but plumped and full and were glazed over with something clear and shiny; all of which were framed by her black, wispy bangs. Although, even of her strong appearance, that blank expression -- with half-lidded eyes that she couldn't seem to move and the lips that never twitched into a smile -- made it all more chiseled. And her hair was a simple black color that reached passed her hips. Personality Abilities Overall Ability: Lucile's greatest asset is her keen-mindedness. Lucile displayed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn and is able to remember everything she experiences with perfect recall. With this, she can remember key factors that are otherwise overlooked to better handle situations. Lucile's knowledge and skills in mathematics and science are very advance; she is quickly able to determine much of the events that transpired as well as being able to analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. Additionally, Lucile is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. She is also able to analyze someone's weakness when applying her mathematics and science skills. This is due to her savant syndrome. Keen Intellect: Despite being dense in most subjects, Lucile has thorough knowledge in mathematics and science. She is able to formulate advance equations to predict a precise course of action. This ability, combined with her thorough knowledge in the branches of science, has made Lucile an expert scientist and mathematician. Not only has she been shown to continuously and accurately predict prognostications, but she is capable of predicting and handling the almost unnatural series of events (such as predicting an opponent's next moves even after only a few minutes into the battle). Immense Endurance and Durability: Despite her weak constitution, Lucile has shown to possess a vast amount of endurance. She is able to hold her own fight even if she is low on stamina. She has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability, even if she only received a brief amount of rest and being heavily bruised and injured. Immense Reflexes: Lucile possesses extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree agility. Despite being severely worn out during a battle, she is able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge any incoming attacks. Musical Talent: Lucile is skilled at playing the violin as well as dancing. She is also able to read musical compositions despite not being able to play that instrument. Lucile, rarely, applies her musical talents when in a battle to perform rhythmic strategies and analyze her opponent's strategies. Quirk Photon Manipulation: Lucile's quirk allows her to manipulate photons, giving her the ability to control light and other electromagnetic radiation. * Super Speed: Because of her ability to manipulate light, she can transform her body into massless particles that can travel in vacuum but only when struck by lightning or electricity. * Bio-luminescence: The emission and production of light. ** Counter-Illumination: A method of active camouflage. Lucile produces light to match the background in both brightness and wavelength. ** Mimicry: She releases soft lighting that can lure living organisms in. ** Holographic Projection: She can create holograms. ** Solidification: She can manipulate the photons to harden the light. ** Transmutation: Lucile can turn things and others into light particles. * Invincibility: '''Because Lucile can transform into massless particles, any long-range attacks and close range combats can be ineffective. * '''Photosynthesis: Lucile can convert the sunlight energy into chemical energy that can be released to fuel activities within her body that increases that rate of regeneration. She can also inhale water and carbon dioxide to form carbohydrates that will give her stamina and heal the wounds much quicker. Super Moves * Will-O-Wisp: Using the energy from different types of EM radiations, she converts it into hot temperatures that transforms her body into ghost light. She uses this to avoid any long and close range attacks. * Gamma Beam (ガンマビーム, Ganmabīmu?): Using the sun's arrays, Lucile stores radiation using the sweat that forms in her palms and shoots out high energized blasts of light as hot as the stars. * Pyro Strike (パイロストライク, Pairosutoraiku?): Lucile coats her arm and fist with fire, using light radiation or electricity, and uses it to strike her opponent. * Molten Flare (溶融フレア, Yōyū furea?): Lucile can turn anything into liquified heat only under sunlight. * Fire Fledge (): She creates holographic wings, solidifies it, and coats it in fire. * Solar Drill (): Jumping into the air, Lucile absorbs the radiation of the sun and propels herself in a circular motion to coat herself in bright, white light that fuels the radiation. She then glides down to her opponent, burning anything in her path. Weaknesses * Blindness: When she travels at the speed of light, it's as if time stops. The photons will freeze and won't hit her retina thus enabling her to see anything. Also, the lasers Lucile discharges give off blinding luminosity that would blind the people near her. * Hyper-metabolism: When converting light energy to thermal energy, Lucile's body temperature increases which burns inside of her body; she has to eat more than what a normal person consumes because of all the fat and calories she burns. * Heat, Fire, and Photosynthesis: Lucile can get second or third-degree burns if she uses any fire moves. Also, carbon dioxide builds up in her lungs restraining her respiration. It makes it harder for her to breathe. However, little by little, she can transform the carbon dioxide into carbonates when inhaling water, and resuscitate, which is a very painful process. * Cold Temperatures: Since heat helps build up speed, cold temperatures will only slow down and hinder the movements of the photons making it harder for Lucile to manipulate them. In turn, she can't use her quirk. * Stored Energy: Overuse of her quirk would store any built-up electrical currents in her body. Because of this, if she doesn't exert it out of her system, she becomes paralyzed. However, if she does release the electrical currents, she releases a burst of heat waves that melt anything. Stats Explanation * Power: Power is based on physical strength and destructive potential. Lucile has a weak constitution but her quirk is very destructive. Lucile is also a hand-to-hand combatant but her attacks aren't as damaging as they seem * Speed: Speed is based off how one can move and fight. Without the applications of her quirk, Lucile has immense reflexes yet she isn't as quick as people seem to anticipate. * Technique: Technique is based off skills and tactics. Lucile's advance knowledge in mathematics and science has given her the ability to calculate and form any plans as well as perform counter measurements in battles. Her keen-mindedness and ability to multi-task has also given her the ability to predict prognostications. She is also able to make a decision about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at the same time in addition to tracking the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. Lucile has also shown being able to utilize her quirk in a way that would help her succeed. * Intelligence: Intelligence measures one's knowledge and cleverness. Despite Lucile being an expert mathematician and scientist (her knowledge beyond comprehension), she doesn't do so well in other subjects such as English and History. * Cooperativeness: Cooperativeness measures the ability to work well in a team as well as their coordination with others. Lucile's stoic personality has lead others to believe that she is cold-hearted, which caused her to become cold to others. However, she is smart enough to know when she needs to cooperate with others, and would often follow one's plans discreetly. Battles & Events Equipment * Compressed Light Projection: She has gloves that store the heat radiating from her hands to shoot compressed light beams. * Specialized Costume: Lucile has a costume made out of specialized fiber that allows her to produce light in order to mimic her background. * Solar Shields: Her headset is accompanied by protective eyewear that has mirrored coating that deflects the light when it hits the lens so that it's not transmitted through the lenses. It does not get hot when she perceives sunlight and it prevents scattering of rays. Trivia * In the earlier concept, Lucile was supposed to be a simple-minded character with weak abilities and a bubbly personality. She relied more on her "Luck" quirk and was put into Class 1-C because she failed the entrance exam. Her appearance also differs, having long purple hair in a 'scene' cut and having black eyes. Although, her background and childhood didn't differ much. * She is said to smell like vanilla. * She likes exploring and playing chess. * Lucile is described as a worth of a thousand scientists. * She is good at baking and often makes milkshakes and smoothies. * Lucile likes music and dancing, often combining dancing with her attacks and defenses. * She has a fear of touch; this also signifies that she is too afraid to get close to someone, in fear of losing them and being hurt. * Fire Fledge is based on Endeavor's and Hawk's quirks: Hell Flame and Fierce Wings. It's because of her little brother Kyosei, who admired them, she decided to make the move (in attribute to his death). * Secret: She doesn't want to become a hero at all, but because of her little brother and her parents' decision, she felt the need to fulfill it. Originally, Lucile's dream was to become a forensic scientist and help the innocent. Quotes (To Fuusaki Aozora) "Without the rules, we're playing god. We need the rules." (To Fuusaki Aozora) "That's the problem. If the greatest risk to human flourishing is not following the rules, then what is? Playing god happens when we use the needs of the weak and fools to make our own move from good to great - to revel in the glory of success. Playing god doesn't make us heroes in the eyes of those we save, but the story in general. It happens when we deploy with so little real trust building and relationship that we maintain a safe distance between ourselves and the recipients of our largesse. Playing god leads to the misuse of power. And the misuse of power leads to playing god." (To Fuusaki Aozora) "How would your life be any different...if you decided to live freely and love with no restraints? Rules help us live our lives and it keeps society in check."Category:Characters Category:Students